Wacky Wednesday
by almostyourangel
Summary: Parody fic of Freaky Friday. Serena and Luna have a fight one day about who's life is harder, and they're about to find out just how difficult the other's life is...
1. Misunderstood Identities

Wacky Wednesday  
Prologue  
Misunderstood Identities  
  
"That's *it*, Luna!" Serena Tsukino pointed an accusing finger at her guardian cat. "I'm sick  
of you acting so self-righteous all the time! .You act like your life is *so* hard, when all you   
do is lye around all day and maybe give the Scouts and I a pep talk once in awhile!"  
  
Luna jumped to her feet, her red eyes snapping with anger and unsuppressed electricity.  
"What about *you*, Little Miss IMperfect? I suppose your life is just *such* a hardship.   
Sleeping till noon, then shopping with the girls till five, at which time you come *home* for  
dinner and pig out *before* getting ready for a *DINNER DATE* with Darien!".  
  
Serena's blue eyes crackled with the same intensity as Lita's lightning posessed. "Is that   
so?" she hissed bitingly. "I'll have you know, oh darling mentor of mine, my life is 50 times   
harder than yours anyway!"  
  
"Is *that* so?" Luna echoed, glaring at her charge. "Well, we'll see about that, *Princess*."  
She turned and stalked out, the door banging shut behind her.  
  
"What was *that* supposed to mean?" Serena plunked down on her bed and angrily puzzled  
over it.  
  
Little did she know, Serena was about to find out just how hard Luna's life really was--and  
vice-versa.  



	2. Split Personality

Hey, y'all! Sowy this took so long, it was in my notebook for like, 100 years. LoL.  
Go to it, Chibi-Angel!  
  
*C-A steps out*   
We don't own Sailor Moon  
Please, do not sue.  
For we're two little angels  
Who's lawyers won't know what to do!  
  
*Curtsies cutely to applauding audience while Angel rolls her eyes* She used to be so shy...  
Now she's nothing more than a drama queen. *Sighs*  
  
  
Chapter One  
Split Personalities  
  
Serena smiled and wiggled her toes under the blankets, keeping her eyes shut the whole  
time. After a little while, she slowly blinked open her baby blues.  
  
"What the--" Everything looked kind of... Different. A little blurry, kind of distorted. Serena  
went to swing her legs over the bed and was startled to see it was a *lot* higher than usual.   
*Did I go into Mom and Dad's room?* She wondered before jumping out of bed... And   
landing on all fours! The position seemed strangely comfortable. "Okay, this is weird. Taking  
a deep breath, Serena turned her head to look into the mirror and nearly screamed. Staring  
back at her was...Luna's reflection?  
  
"Serena!" Her mother's voice floated from downstairs and she sounded impatient. "I'm not  
calling you again. Do I have to come up there?"  
  
"No!" Serena shrieked as loudly as she could. "I'm up, I'm up!" In her haste, she'd forgotten  
she was in Luna's body.  
  
Now her Mrs. Tsukino's voice sounded concerned, and footsteps sounded on the stairs.   
"Honey, are you coming down with something? You sound kind of funny. Not like yourself."  
  
Serena nearly choked. "Just fine!" She managed, and almost screamed again as a low  
groan came from the bed and a lump in the covers sat up. .The figure pushed a long strand  
of golden hair from her face and blinked her sleepy blue eyes. Serena-as-Luna jumped onto  
the bed and found herself face to face with...  
  
Herself?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Betcha thought it was over, hmmm?  
  
Nah, I wouldn't do that to you.  
  
Yet.  
  
  
Serena stifled a shriek and leapt backwards on the bed.   
  
"Who are you?" she demanded of...herself.  
  
Serena's body rolled its baby blue eyes. "Use logical thinking for once, Serena!"  
  
Oh, so it was Luna--no one else would nag like that. Serena narrowed her ruby eyes, stretched  
her feline spine, and yawned as she curled up into a little ball.  
  
"You'd better get going, *Serena*." She said sweetly to her cat-in-disguise. "You're going to   
be very, very late for school."  
  
Luna's big eyes widened. "*School*?" she said haltingly. "I forgot--"  
  
"SERENA!" The door was suddenly flung open and a hyperventilating Mrs. Tsukino stood  
in the opening with her hands on her hips, why are you still in bed?! Get up, get up, you're  
going to be late!" She thundered, grabbing Serena--Luna--'s ear and pulling her out of bed.   
(AN: Ow.) The cat-in-teenage form's eyes widened further and Serena let out a low giggle  
as she smugly snuggled back into the warm bed.  
  
Serena's mom snatched a school uniform from the closet and shoved it at Luna, who just  
stood and gaped at her. "What's wrong with you? Do I have to undress you, too?" the irate mother  
mother advanced on Luna, her hands raised as if to remove the pink pajama top the teen  
sported.  
  
Luna's mouth dropped open and she protectively crossed her arms over her chest. "No!"  
she blurted.  
  
Serena's mom gave Serena's body a strange look. "Ookay," she said, lowering her hands.  
"Rena, I was kidding."  
  
Luna let out a feeble laugh. "Oh, right."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino looked worried. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" She  
felt Serena's forehead. "Maybe you should stay home today."  
  
Luna looked hopefully at where Serena was snuggling on the bed, who promptly shook her  
head with obvious glee.  
  
The teen sighed. "No, m-*mom*, I'm fine."  
  
"O-kay..." the mother said doubtfully. "Well, I'll give you a ride."  
  
"It's okay," Luna said, forcing her arms into the uniform top and hopping into the skirt. "I'll  
be fine."  
  
"Well...Okay." Mrs. Tsukino turned and left, and Luna sent a death glare at the cat cuddling in the  
covers. "I'll get you for this, Serena!" She hissed, forgetting in her haste that the switch had been  
*her* doing. "I swear I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Luna" only stretched, her mouth twisted in a feline smile. "Have a good day at school," she sing-songed  
sweetly. 


	3. Luna and TWO Many Men

Switched to subnames...This is such a fluffy fic and I've become so horridly dark. I feel like writing, Luna went to school and discovered that Usagi's life was horridly hard and Usagi concluded Luna's wasn't so easy, and that was the end. -_-; But of course, I can't. So... *Sighs* Here. Read. Arigatou. LoL, gomen for the wordplay in the title. It's cheesy, I know--TWO many men. *sweatdrop*  
  
  
Wacky Wednesday  
Chapter Three  
Luna and TWO Many Men  
  
  
Luna, now Usagi, finally caught a glimpse of the digital numbers on the pink bunny clock and let out the wail the usual odango'd blonde was famous for. "I'M SO LATE!!!" She screeched, zooming down the stairs and through the kitchen. Mere seconds later, "her" toast and schoolbag had been grabbed, "her" mother had been kissed, and she'd run out the door, leaving "her" snickering younger brother because "her" skirt was tucked into "her" underwear in the back. Upstairs, the real Usagi smiled to herself, cuddling into the blankets and drifting back off to sleep.  
  
  
"Solatesolatesolate," Luna whispered to herself as the town's scenery flew by behind her. Part of her was impressed at the shape Usagi's body was in, but she was focusing on getting to school on time and cursing at her breakfast, which had fallen some feet back. "Solatesolateso OW!!!" And suddenly she was on her backside, staring up at the vaguely familiar, smirking face of Chiba Mamoru. "Odango Atama," he said by way of greeting, pulling her to her feet. "Such a pleasure to run into you. *Again*." He kissed her hand sardonically.  
  
Now, normally Luna was all for manners and consideration for others. But right now, she was late, hungry, and *pissed*. "Eat me, Mamoru-baka!" She hissed with all the vehemance of someone who was a mature cat stuck in the body of a bratty teen. "Just because you're in university and bloody smart, and no one cares if you're late, the rest of us DO, it's called age discrimination, LOOK INTO IT." The message was garbled, but had an obvious amount of intelligence behind it. Mamoru blinked in surprise.  
  
"Okay, so that didn't fully suck," he admitted grudgingly, releasing her hand. Unbeknownst to Luna, Usagi and Mamoru had a sort of unspoken agreement--their daily morning fights were challenges, and someone always won. Unfortunately for the blonde, that someone was not her. "You win, Odango."   
  
"What are you talkin--oh, GOD, I don't care." She ripped away from him and raced off, continuing in the direction she'd been heading. Mamoru's eyes widened again, then sharpened on her skirt, an ecchi smirk crossing his face. "Oi, Odango!" He shouted, sounding every bit like his sworn foe, Kou Seiya. The laughter was apparent in his voice. "Check your skirt!" [AN-I'm placing Seiya in the first season, yoshi? ^_^;;;]  
  
Luna looked down in irritation, blushing in mortification when she spotted Usagi's pink, bunnyprinted underwear peeking out from the skirt. "I hate you, Mamoru!" She shouted, yanking it down. Her face was scarlet as his laughter echoed down the block, but she continued running.  
  
THUNK. "Not again," she moaned. "Oi, Od-an-go!"   
  
"How the hell did you get over here?!" She cursed, very unlike Usagi I might add, and then looked up. "Oh--it's--you."  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's true," he agreed easily. She glared.   
  
"Shouldn't you be running for school, too?"  
  
"Nah." His tone was lighthearted and he started to walk in the direction of the school, loosely tossing an arm around her shoulders. She scowled, squirming.   
  
"Let go of me, SOME of us care about our education!"  
  
Yet another smirk. God, she hated cocky men with black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and killer smirks. There were far too many of them on these streets. "Yeah, and SOME of those people aren't you, Odango. Gomen." And she was at a loss for words.   
  
Across the city, the real Usagi slept on.  
  
..."Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought."  
  
  
  
  
-_-;; Very short, but it's out none the less.. Gomen, I'm so bitter tonight, I don't know why. I'll try to be shorter with the next chapter... This only took like, half an hour, so, I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm pretty sure I contracted a spirit's presence, and...Yeah...So, I'm intrigued, and I'd like to be able to communicate with it. Scared yet? I am. 


End file.
